Suit Up
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: AU James and Lily survive. Evanna Potter (Fem!Harry)'s Yule Ball doesn't go how she wanted it to. One-shot


Evanna Potter sat completely still as her mother did her hair. "You look so beautiful, sweetheart.", Lily said with a smile. Evanna smiled back at her in the mirror. "All the boys will be jealous of Seamus tonight.",

Lily joked, laughing as her daughter blushed. Evanna was going to the Yule Ball with Seamus Finnegan, who, until he asked her, she had never really talked to before.

"Ugh, these shoes are terrible.", Evanna complained. "Welcome to being a woman.", Lily said. "Have fun and be back at least by eleven thirty!", she called as Evanna left Lily's quarters. Lily worked in the

Hospital Wing at Hogwarts with Madam Pomfrey, so she had a place to live at the school. She and Evanna had worked out a time so that they could get home and sleep enough to celebrate Christmas the next day.

Evanna met Seamus outside the Great Hall, and he couldn't stop staring at her. "Wow, you look-amazing.", he said. "Thanks. You look great, too.", Evanna replied. She noticed Cedric Diggory staring at her and smiled before walking in with Seamus.

Sometime during the ball, Evanna left to go to the bathroom. When she came back, she saw Seamus dancing with a girl from Beauxbatons. "Seamus?" He jumped and turned to face her. "Uh, Eve, I-" "What are you doing?", Evanna asked, trying to ignore all the people who were starting to stare. "Eve, she asked me.", Seamus quickly said. "Why did you say yes?" "She's so beautiful, how could I say no?", he replied. He seemed to see what was wrong with that as soon as he said it. "Eve, I didn't mean-" "Forget it." With that, Evanna ran (as fast as she could in her shoes) out of the Great Hall.

Lily jumped when she heard someone. She went to the entrance and saw Evanna, crying. Without a word, Lily opened her arms and Evanna accepted the hug. "Shh. What happened?" "I went to the bathroom, and when I came back , Seamus was dancing with another girl. I asked him why and he said", she sniffed, "that she was so beautiful, how could he say no?", Evanna cried. Lily held her tighter, her anger growing. Lily held her daughter at arms length. "Listen. I don't care what he said, okay? You are a beautiful young girl and nothing anyone says can change that. Do you want to go home now?"

Evanna nodded. "Okay. Get what you need and we can go right now."

About an hour later, Lily and Evanna were home, and Lily sent Evanna to the bathroom to change out of her dress and undo her hair. "Sorry you had such a bad night", she said as she hugged her daughter.

"It's okay", Evanna replied, "Night, mom." "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Lily walked into her and James' bedroom and layed down immediately. "You're back early", James said, scaring his wife. "Yeah. Eve didn't have the best time." James sat up. "That's too bad, she was really looking forward to it. What happened?" Lily paused. Evanna told her on the way home not to tell him. "Hermione and Ron started fighting, I guess.", Lily replied. That was true, at least. "That ruined it for her, huh?" "I guess so." James waited for Lily to fall asleep and went to find Evanna.

When Evanna came out of the bathroom, she found her father standing against the doorframe of her bedroom door. "Back early, aren't you?", he asked. He saw her hesitate. "Yeah, I wasn't really in the mood."

Evanna walked into her room and hung her dress up. "I heard that Hermione and Ron are fighting again." Evanna sighed. "Yeah." "What happened this time?", James asked. "The champion from Durmstrang

asked Hermione to the ball. She said yes, but she wouldn't tell us who she was going with. When Ron saw her with him, he got really jealous and starting yelling at her. Then she yelled at him, and so on."

"What happened to you?", James asked. Evanna jumped and looked at him. "I know you're upset about something." "I'm fine." He motioned for her to sit on the bed with him. "Vanna, I know you. I know that

something's wrong. Why won't you tell me?" When she finished the story, James was furious. He was afraid of this. He was afraid of some stupid boy hurting his daughter.

After he left her room, he got some parchment and a quill and wrote the same thing on two different pieces. One addressed to Sirius, one to Remus.

"Suit up, guys. We've got a fourteen-year-old boy to kill.

-Prongs."


End file.
